


Want Something? Ask Arthur

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'under the mistletoe' Ygraine wants her sons help again. Arthur is all for it, but with Merlin actually knowing about it this time, is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want Something? Ask Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I may have made

Arthur was sat on the settee in his and Merlin's flat watching football on the telly whilst Merlin was asleep with his head resting on Arthur's legs. Arthur was gently running his fingers through Merlin's hair. He kept missing bits of the football because he kept watching Merlin sleep. He didn't mind though. He loved to watch Merlin sleep, he look so peaceful. Merlin turned onto his side so his face was facing Arthur's stomach and let out a snore. Well. Almost peaceful.

When Arthur heard a knock on the door, he gently lifted Merlin's head from his legs and rested his head upon a cushion. Seeing that Merlin didn't even stir, he grinned before going to answer the door. He opened it to find Ygraine stood there. "Mum. What are you doing here?"

"I want your help."

Arthur gestured for Ygraine to come in and walked up to the settee and shook Merlin.

"Mm?"

"Merlin. Wake up. My mum's here."

Merlin rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up. "Ygraine? How are you?"

"I'm fine Merlin. "I came here because I want yours and Arthur's help."

"We'll help if we can mum."

"Well..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

Uther was in his study when Ygraine walked in, handing him a glass of whiskey. "Thank you love."

"Uther. I was thinking. It's about time we redecorated our bedroom."

"Why?"

"Because it has been that colour for a couple of years and it's time for a change."

"Why do you want to change it. The bedroom is fine the way it is."

"Your office was fine the way it was but you still had it redecorated."

Uther turned a bit pale. "That was because my son couldn't keep it in his pants for a few hours." Uther shuddered. Making Ygraine smirk. "Please Uther."

"No Ygraine. It's fine the way it is."

Ygraine sighed and looked at a picture in a frame that was stood on Uther's desk. It was a picture that was taken a few years ago of herself and Uther with Arthur stood in front of them. Ygraine smiled and turned and left Uther's study without another word. Thinking it's about time she visited her son and Merlin.

End flashback.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, because father redecorated his office because he caught me and Merlin having sex in it, you want us to have sex in your room and let father catch us so you can get your own way and redecorate?"

"Yes will you help me?"

"I would mum, but Merlin.."

Arthur turned and looked at Merlin along with Ygraine. Merlin sighed. "Well. He's already caught us having sex once. One more time won't hurt." Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin and Ygraine smiled at them both. Merlin looked up at Ygraine. "How do you want to go about this?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following week.

Arthur and Merlin arrived at Uther and Ygraine's house. There was to be a family dinner on the Saturday, so Arthur and Merlin packed a small bag and decided to stay over saturday night and go back home Sunday.

Ygraine told them to put their bags in one of the spare rooms before coming back downstairs.

Arthur and Merlin walked upstairs and stopped when they came to the top. "Right then. Mum said that their bedroom used to be the third door on the right, but is now the second on the left." Arthur said looking at the doors.

"We don't know that your parents have changed bedrooms. Lets have this one." Merlin said, playing along, grabbing Arthur's hand and pulling him into the second door on the left. After they dropped their things in the room, they went back downstairs to wait for people to arrive.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone had left, Merlin and Arthur said goodnight to Uther and Ygraine, saying that they will see them in the morning, both of them knowing that will see Uther and Ygraine a lot sooner.

As soon as they closed the bedroom door behind them, they stripped, leaving a trail of clothes on the floor from the door to the bed, where they climbed underneath the sheets. Arthur held his arms out to Merlin who hesitated. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you think it's wierd, doing it in your parents bed?"

"As soon as my father walks through that door, it will no longer be my parents bed." Merlin moved forward into Arthur's arms, allowing them to wrap around him. Merlin started to kiss Arthur gently which, very quickly, turned passionate.

Ygraine looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was half past eleven. "Time for bed I think." She walked up to Uther and took hold of his hands, pulling him up. "Don't you?"

Uther agreed and followed Ygraine upstairs, her hand still in his.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uther and Ygraine walked into their bedroom at the same time and whilst Ygraine fought to keep the smile from her face, Uther looked on in horror at his bed that was currently banging against the wall.

Arthur was slamming into Merlin who was moaning underneath him. They both knew that Uther and Ygraine would be up anytime now, but they lost themselves in their own passion. "Ugh. Arthur. Fuck me harder."

"Gods Merlin, you're tight."

"Boys!" Ygraine cried out, causing movement in the bed to come to a sudden stop. Arthur looked over his shoulder and Merlin looked around Arthur and pretended to look horrified at being caught. Arthur pulled out of Merlin, causing him to groan and rolled off him, sitting up at the side of him.

Uther had seemed to recover from his shock. "What are you doing- actually, scratch that. I know what you are doing. Want I mean to say is. Why are you in our room?"

"Your room?" Arthur asked, acting surprised. "You told us to pick a spare room and we have. We picked the one furthest form your room." Arthur explained.

"Oh Uther. We didn't tell them." Ygraine said, looking from a pale Uther to Arthur who didn't seem bothered to Merlin who was looking that he wished he was anywhere but there. "Your father and I moved bedrooms. We used to have the bedroom third on the right. But it's a cold bedroom during winter so we moved into this room."

"That's it. Ygraine we are to spend tonight and the next few weeks in another spare room whilst this bedroom has a complete make over." Uther shuddered. "For weeks after christmas, every time I shut my eyes, all I could see was you two on my desk or chair. I finally got rid of that image only for you to replace it with another one." he said before storming out.

Ygraine watched him leave before looking back at Melin and Arthur with a smile on her face. "Thank you boys. Carry on with what you was doing." as she turned to leave. Merlin called her. "Ygraine. Even after this room has been done, won't it bother what we have done. I mean it is your bedroom."

"No Merlin it doesn't bother me. If it did, I wouldn't have suggested it in the first place." she walked out of the room, stopping at the door. "Sweet dreams boys. That is, if you ever do get to sleep."

Merlin turned to look at Arthur once Ygraine shut the door behind her. "How your mum is and how your dad is, no-one would think that they have been happily married for over twenty years."

Arthur laughed before tugging on Merlin legs, making him lay flat on his back once more. Arthur rolled on top of him. "Now. Where were we?" Merlin smiled before pulling Arthur's lips down to meet his.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later, Arthur got a phone call from Uther. Merlin, who was at the other side of the room could hear Uther's voice. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I HAVE HAD TO SPEND ON OUR BEDROOM?"

Arthur winced. "A lot?"

"A LOT IS PUTTING IT MILDLY ARTHUR. IF YOU AND MERLIN SO MUCH AS THINK ABOUT DOING ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY HOUSE AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALLY CHOP YOUR DICKS OFF."

Arthur smirked. Unable to resist. Arthur said. "But father, even if you did do that, we could still fuck each other with our fingers." Arthur heard a thud, Arthur guessed that his father dropped the phone, he looked at Merlin who stood staring at him, eyes wide and mouth wide open.

"Arthur? What did you say to your father? He looks green." Came Ygraine's voice.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comment or Kudos?


End file.
